


Full Moon Sleep

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Sleeping Together, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles falls asleep during the Hales' monthly full moon run.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 382
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Full Moon Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tedah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/gifts).



> I wrote this for the Eternal Sterek Discord May Sterek Drabble Exchange! My prompt from [Tedah](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah) was "full transformation Derek (it doesn't have to be just Derek)", so I went for the good ol' full moon run trope! Hope you like it!

After all the years that Stiles had gone to the Hale pack’s full moon runs, he had a good idea of the etiquette during them. And it was perfectly acceptable for the human or non-shifting members of the pack to fall asleep while waiting for the wolves and other shifters to return. Stiles had been studying hard for his college finals, and the full moon was his first night home for the summer. He had tried hard to stay awake, but he couldn’t help but drift off to sleep…

…Until he was woken up by something dropping on top of him. 

Startled, he opened his eyes. There was nothing but red in front of him. 

He sat up in confusion, and the red dropped out of view, becoming the night sky lit up by the moon and stars. He looked down and saw his red hoodie sitting in his lap.

A loud bark in front of him made him jump, then laugh. The big, black wolf form of Derek stood in front of Stiles, tongue lolling out of his mouth with excitement.

“I see you found my hoodie where I hid it in the preserve, huh, Sourwolf?” Stiles grinned at Derek.

Derek puffed out his chest.

“Yeah, he didn’t even bother looking for anyone else’s stuff,” Cora said, already shifted back to human and just wearing a sports bra and shorts. “He’s such a dork,” she grinned at her brother.

Derek growled and turned his back on his younger sister.

“It’s okay, Derek,” Stiles murmured. “I’m really proud of you and that amazing nose of yours.” He scratched Derek’s head.

Derek responded by knocking Stiles back on the ground again and showering his face with enthusiastic licks.

“Ha ha, stop it, Derek!” he couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, I love you, too, you big silly wolf!”

“Ugh!” Stiles heard Cora say. “Get me away from them before I get diabetes!”

“Now, Cora, leave your brother alone,” Derek and Cora’s mother, Talia said. “Someday, you’ll find someone to love, too, and you’ll be just as attracted to their scent.”

“Don‘t count on it if I‘d act like that!” 

Cora and Talia’s voices faded away, and Derek laid down on the ground beside Stiles. 

“She’s just jealous that _she_ doesn’t get to have all this awesomeness,” Stiles whispered to Derek, waggling his eyebrows.

Derek let out a breath that sounded as close to laughter as he could get as a wolf.

Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek and yawned. “I’m so sleepy, Derek. Come sleep with me,” he murmured, his eyes closing again.

Stiles felt Derek snuggle closer, and the two fell asleep under the beautiful moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
